User blog:Tails365/Just about Heimerdinger
Before you read this, I've never used Heimerdinger, but I've seen good people use him, and I think a FULL rework will not be amazing. A small one yes. Until then, I had an idea of a couple buffs that would make him better. Techmaturgical Repair Bots RANGE: 1000 Heimerdinger gives himself and nearby allied structures and units 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 health regeneration per 5 seconds. H-28G Evolution Turret RANGE: 325 COOLDOWN: 1 COST: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 mana ACTIVE: Heimerdinger constructs a Turret with 250 + (10 / 12.5 / 15% / 17.5 / 20 % Heimerdinger's maximum health) (10 × level) (Max health: 1000) health that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). Turrets attack 50% faster for the first 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 seconds after placement. Turrets disappear automatically 5 seconds after Heimerdinger dies. Turrets receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. Turrets use spell vamp for themselves, using half of the spell vamp Heimerdinger has, and healing him for a quarter of the spell vamp he has. Example: if Heimerdinger has 20% spellvamp, his turrets will heal themselves by 10% and Heimerdinger by 5%. Slash damage is considered AoE and has reduced effects. Turret range: 500 / 525 / 550 / 575 / 600 Turret attack speed: 1.25 Sight Radius: 625 MAGIC DAMAGE: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 (+ 25% AP) RANK 1: Yellow turret. RANK 2: Yellow turrets: max turrets increased to 2. Now gain 25% of Heimerdingers bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. Max 100 Armor and Magic Resistance. Turrets take 25% increased damage from champions. RANK 3: Green turrets: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max 50). RANK 4: Green turrets: max turrets increased to 3 and gain an additional 150 health. RANK 5: Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage. Also, turrets gain wheels, increasing their movement speed by 200 + Heimerdingers bonus movement speed. They can be subjected to CC, except position displacements. Hextech Micro-Rockets RANGE: 1000 COOLDOWN: 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 COST: 65 / 85 / 105 / 125 / 145 mana ACTIVE: Heimerdinger fires 3 long range rockets that hit the enemies closest to him. Prioritizes champions. Can target invisible champions and reveals them for 1 second. MAGIC DAMAGE: 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 (+ 60% AP) CH-1 Concussion Grenade RANGE: 925 COOLDOWN: 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 COST: 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 mana ACTIVE: Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemy units, blinding and silencing them. It revealing them for 3 seconds. Enemies who are directly hit are stunned for 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds. Projectile speed: 800 MAGIC DAMAGE: 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 (+ 70% AP) BLIND DURATION: 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 SILENCE DURATION: 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 RADIUS: 300 STUN RADIUS: 125 UPGRADE!!! COOLDOWN: 120 / 110 / 100 COST: 80 / 90 / 100 mana PASSIVE: Heimerdinger gains cooldown reduction. COOLDOWN REDUCTION: 10% / 15% / 20% ACTIVE: All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health (does not include health provided of Heimerdinger's maximum health). Also for the next 6 / 8 / 10 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and start to fire slowing frost shots that apply frostbyte. Frostbite does damage over time for 3 seconds. If an enemy is hit while debuffed, he will be stuned for 1 second. this effect can only occur once every 4 seconds per target. Newly created turrets also have this property. He now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3 which deal 10% increased true damage and the missile speed on CH-1 Concussion Grenade is increased from 800 to 1250 and slows the area targeted by 20 / 30 / 40 %. ACTUAL COOLDOWN: 108 / 93.5 / 80 TURRET SLOW: 20% / 25% / 30% Please comment if you agree. Category:Blog posts